


shadowlight week 2019

by demainvoyage



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, shadowlightweek2k19
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demainvoyage/pseuds/demainvoyage
Summary: Sting est entrain de rendre chèvre Rogue, et ce dernier à bien du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe. L'obliger à porter des vêtements blancs? Ajouter du lait dans TOUS ce qu'il consomme? Le suivre comme son ombre dès qu'il entre dans le hall? ( Rogue lui demanda de stopper, avec plus ou moins de succès) Mais surtout, Sting ne prononçait pas une phrase...compréhensible depuis des semaines. ( Sans provoquer la moindre inquiètude chez les autres mages.)Qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour enfin comprendre ce qui se passe.





	1. day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Il y aura un chapitre par jour.   
> Quant au dernier, il sera probablement en retard.  
> Mille excuses pour les fautes.

Day 1 : Scents.

 

 

  D’un geste, Rogue s’était emparé du paquet de lettres posé sur une table, qui attendait un volontaire afin de l’emmener auprès du chef de Fairy Tail.

N’ayant aucune mission en vue, il s’était dit qu’aller faire un tour à la célèbre guilde lui ferait du bien, ainsi qu’à Frosch.

C’était un peu son habitude à lui. Quand il avait besoin de réfléchir, il n’hésitait pas à retrouver la guilde voisine. Makarov était toujours de bon conseil, sans oublier Gajeel et son expérience…

 

  Cependant, cette fois ci, déposer le colis ressemblait furieusement à une fuite de sa part.

 

  Frosch était étrangement silencieux(se) ces derniers temps, mais trouvait n’importe quel prétexte pour passer du temps dans le hall des mages de Sabertooth.

Et Sting,...dernièrement le mettait un peu mal à l’aise.

 _Peut-être qu’avec cette visite je comprendrai enfin ce qui se passe_. Songea-t-il.

 

  La première partie du plan se réalisa car, pendant l’aller, il put oublier l’ensemble des soucis que Sting lui créait par ses paroles...illogiques.

 

  Et tandis qu’il entrait dans la guilde, il entendit un échange qui le fit frémir.

Cela commença par :

-Tu sens bon aujourd’hui. 

D’un ton assuré, presque velouté.

Suivit d’un silence, puis un léger rire gêné, et :

- N’as-tu pas quelque chose en cours à terminer ? 

 

  Rogue tourna vivement la tête. Il vit Gajeel, debout, un peu penché sur Levy, avec un drôle de regard. Levy, quant à elle, venait de refermer le livre qu’elle lisait, et s’était levée pour sortir du hall.

Lorsque Levy quitta la pièce, Natsu explosa de rire tandis que Gajeel, dépité, alla devant le tableau des missions, les épaules légèrement affaissées.

 

  Confus au possible, Rogue se demanda ce qui se passait. C’était exactement le même échange que Sting lui imposait depuis quelques jours. Et, à cours de réponse, l’espace d’un instant, l’idée qu’il fut dans un autre univers effleura son esprit.

Cela dû se lire sur son visage car Mirajane d’un signe de la main, lui enjoignit de se rapprocher puis de garder le silence.

- Surtout ne le répété pas. Gajeel veut s’engager mais il ne sait pas comment demander à Levy.  Rogue hocha la tête. L’Engagement. Une chose très sérieuse pour des dragonslayers effectivement…

_Oh._

Rogue écarquilla les yeux.

Mirajane, d’un air conspirateur sans connaître l’ensemble des conclusions de son interlocuteur, « enfonça » le proverbial clou :

\- Exactement. 

Et Frosch, dans ses bras, toujours suspicieusement silencieux(se), mais figé(e) comme attendant une explosion.

 

Il lâcha brusquement le paquet sur le comptoir, resserra son étreinte sur Frosch, bredouilla un remerciement, pour fuir de nouveau.

 

Au moins, il avait enfin une piste concrète.

 

  Une tempête de questionnement habita le mage des ténèbres lors de son retour.

Le soir venu, devant sa guilde, Rogue n’avait qu’une certitude : il avait encore besoin de réfléchir. Il s’adressa alors à Frosch pour la première fois depuis la révélation de Mirajane :

\- Je pars pour une mission de plusieurs jours dès maintenant. Est ce que tu veux venir avec moi ? 

Son ami(e) eut un grand sourire, soulagé de constater que Rogue ne voulait pas le quitter.

- Oui. 

Soulagement qu’il partageait, ayant craint que Frosch ne comprenne pas son besoin de s’éloigner.

Il lui sourit également.

 

  Décidé, il franchit la porte de la guilde. Déclara les lettres remises à Yukino. S’empressa de prendre du tableau des missions la première feuille à sa portée de main. Avisa Minerva qu’il partait à cet instant afin qu’elle le rapporte à Sting. Puis, s’en retourna dans les rues d’un pas pressé.

 

Il ne vit pas l’échange de regard que fit Frosch pardessus son épaule, avec Lector.

 

(Suite)

 


	2. day 2

Day 2 : Symbols

 

L’ordre de mission le guida sur Freesia, un petit village qui devint sa première étape alors que le soir tombait.

Des personnes lui indiquèrent une auberge, qu’il s’empressa de rejoindre, la nuit ayant prit sa place depuis peu.

On lui loua une chambre, et Rogue ignora le regard pensif de la patronne qui lui tendit la clé.

 

Il s’affala immédiatement sur le lit, soupirant. Frosch se colla contre lui, alors qu’il sortait le papier récapitulant la mission. Cependant ses pensées se tournaient irrémédiablement sur Sting.

 

_Mais qu’est ce qu’il lui prenait ? Un Engagement ? Maintenant ?_

 

Le mage des ombres grogna. Plus il retournait les faits dans tout les sens, moins il n’y voyait. _Qu’avait donc pu être l’élément déclencheur ? Était-ce seulement sérieux ?_

 

Et... _Sting voudrait s’Engager avec lui ?_ S’offusqua Rogue.

 

On frappa à sa porte, l’extirpant de force à ses réflexions. Rogue ouvrit et la propriétaire lui proposa un repas, bien que l’heure ne s’y prêtait plus. Frosch n’avait rien mangé de la journée, peut-être qu’une compagnie aiderait, songea-t-il. Alors il accepta, suivant la dame d’un certain âge jusqu’aux cuisines.

 

-Il n’ y rien de tel que le ventre plein pour trouver les réponses que l’on cherche. Débuta la patronne tout en lui servant un ragoût peu attrayant dans son assiette.

 

Et Frosch de prononcer en écho : Je le pense aussi.

 

Rogue leva un sourcil peu convaincu, en scrutant les morceaux de peur de les voir s’échapper d’eux-même à la sauce brune épaisse. _Mais, qu’est ce que ces petits grumeaux jaunes ...?_

 

-C’est de la farine. J’ai un peu raté le roux de la sauce. N’y faîtes pas attention.

 

Cette fois c’est vers la patronne qu’il leva son regard, soudain inquiet.

 

-Oh non, j’ai eu l’honneur d’élever quatre garçons. Une mère finit par reconnaître certaines choses. Aller, essayez. C’est meilleur qu’il n’y paraît.

 

Frosch émit un son de contentement, surprenant Rogue. Il regarda de nouveau sa part, puis, reconnut sa défaite et y plongea la fourchette.

 

Effectivement. C’était meilleur que ne suggérait l’apparence.

 

-Merci. Répondit-il.

 

-Ce n’est rien. Vous avez l’air perdu, et mes garçons ont toujours appréciés manger ce plat dans ses moments là. (Elle fit tourner sa main en cercle au niveau de sa tempe.) Vous savez, quand ça n’arrête pas de cogiter ici.

 

Rogue murmura son accord.

 

-Y a t il une solution ? Reprit-il. Pour que...(il désigna sa tête.)

 

La patronne s’esclaffa.

 

-Si seulement ! (Elle resservit Frosch, aidant ainsi à gagner l’estime éternel du mage.) Pas vraiment. Mais on peut se fier aux signes pour nous aider.

 

Curieux, Rogue l’interrogea. Et voici ce qu’elle expliqua.

 

-On a tous besoins de symboles, auxquels on puisse se raccrocher dans les moments de doute. N’est ce pas la raison des marques des guildes ? (elle désigna son tatouage) Que ressentez-vous quand vous regardez votre marque ?

 

Rogue recouvra sa marque de sa main, perdu. C’était plutôt personnel. Après tout ce qu’il avait traversé, le tatouage de Sabertooth suscitait un mélange trop complexe pour qu’il puisse le décrire. Mais maintenant, ce qui dominait était…

 

-De l’espoir.

Puis après un instant, ajouta : De ne pas commettre les erreurs du passé. ( _Ni du futur_. Songeat-il aussi)

 

-C’est cela qu’il vous faut. Un symbole qui aiderait à dissiper votre confusion.

 

Le mage resta interdit. _Était-ce aussi simple ?_

Finalement ils continuèrent la conversation sur d’autres sujets, et résumèrent le repas sans hâte.

 

Une fois revenu dans la chambre, Rogue se laissa le temps de chercher quelque chose en suivant ces conseils. Il se préparait à se coucher lorsqu’il secoua la tête, soudainement amère.

 

_Un symbole. C’était tellement évident !_

_N’y avait-il pas plus incompatible ? Le jour et la nuit .Littéralement . L’un ne pouvait exister en présence de l’autre._

 

Il s’allongea, surprit des émotions qu’il ne parvenait à maîtriser, se forçant à les enfouir sans les analyser. Jamais ce genre de phrases prononcé par d’autres ne l’avait atteint jusqu’à présent. Mais maintenant, il prenait peut-être pleinement le sens qu’on avait voulut lui faire comprendre.

_Que Sting et_ _moi ne sommes_ _pas…_

_N_ _on !_ S’imposa Rogue.  _On n’est pas surnommé jumeaux pour rien._

Il toucha son tatouage sur l’épaule, déterminé.

_Natsu, Gajeel ou même Laxus n’avaient pas développer entre eux quelque chose de semblable._

Ce qui les unissaient allait au-delà de la fraternité habituelle.

 

« Jumeaux » était un mot qu’il entendait depuis si longtemps. Un mot que Sting avait trouvé à l’époque pour justifié qu’ils soient toujours ensemble. Pour atténuer l’aspect sombre de Rogue auprès des gens qu’ils rencontraient.

Mot qui était devenu tangible au fur et à mesure qu’ils se côtoient.

Mot qui était devenu inutile à leurs entrées à Sabertooth.

Mot qui était revenu de lui-même de la bouche des autres mages en les observant.

Alors peut-être que ce n’était pas la meilleure qualification de sa relation avec Sting. Peut-être était-ce l’Engagement. Peut-être pas. Mais ce n’est pas parce qu’il ne voyait pas de symbole ni de mot pour représenter ce qui les unissait que ceux-ci n’existaient pas.

 

Sting, lui, aurait la réponse.  Et si il ne l’avait pas maintenant. Hé bien, ils la trouveraient plus tard, ensemble.

 

Une fois arrivée à cette conclusion silencieuse, Rogue calma sa tristesse puis se retourna pour s’endormir.

 

Pendant ce temps, Frosch l’observait, silencieux(se).

 

(suite)


	3. day 3

Day 3 cuddles.

 

Tandis que le mage succombait enfin au sommeil, Frosch tiraillait sa capuche pensivement. L’Exceed se souvenait de sa discussion avec son confrère. Ce que lui avait révélé Lector l’avait profondément agité(e), et cela ne l’avait plus quitté(e) depuis.

 

Rogue était son compagnon d’infortune, son ami, celui qui l’avait accepté malgré ses « extravagances », comme le disaient les autres Exceed. (Sauf Lector. Lector avait prit l’habitude de le considérer pour ce qu’il(elle) était. Frosch ne ressentait jamais le besoin de porter son costume en sa présence, ni celle des dragons jumeaux.)

 

Lector avait bien expliqué : face à un tel choix, soit Rogue acceptait, et les liens les unissant se resserraient. Soit il refusait, ce qui forcerait l’un des deux à partir.

Pour ce que Lector en savait de Charles, un rejet peut causer un changement de comportement radical (isolation), une dégradation de la santé... Un Engagement, est à vie. Un dragon slayer se devait d’être prudent lorsqu’il en reconnaissait les signes, être patient aussi afin de convaincre son partenaire.

Et Sting était gravement affecté.

 

Lector s’était attendu à ce que Rogue, étant lui-même un dragon slayer, ressente le même enclin envers Sting, ou tout au moins en reconnaisse le comportement. Mais quelques jours s’étaient écoulés sans aucun changement, et l’Exceed avait finit par discuter avec Frosch dans une première approche pour débloquer la situation. (Sting masquait mal la tension grandissante qui l’habitait...ce qui se ressentait sur le fonctionnement de la guilde. Oh, il ne le montrait jamais devant Rogue, mais les autres mages, eux, voyaient bien que Sting était perturbé.)

Frosch lui confirma l’ignorance du mage des ombres sur la situation. Et ils avaient tout deux conclut qu’il valait mieux que Rogue s’en aperçoive de lui-même. Certes Rogue était discret, préférant s’effacer aux côtés de son semblable de lumière, mais il pouvait se révélé aussi féroce et entêté. Plus d’une fois les jumeaux s’étaient écharpés. Le mage avait alors tendance à s’éloigner quelques temps pour se calmer, ayant du mal avec certaines décisions de Sting.

Néanmoins, il finissait par toujours revenir...

 

Frosch ne voulait pas que les deux mages se séparent. Malgré son passé sombre, Sabertooth était leur guilde, leur foyer, leur famille. Ils avaient tant combattus et soufferts pour obtenir cet endroit où ils pouvaient se reposer sans crainte. Des années d’errances, de famine, et de servitudes enfin terminées. Il(elle) continua d’observer en silence le dos tourné du mage, triste de ne pas pouvoir l’aider.

En tout cas pas de manière directe.

Elle(il) regarda ses bras, courts, chétifs.

 

Il y eut des moments où Frosch et Rogue n’eurent que cela : eux-même. Où seul le rappel de la présence de l’autre les avaient encourager à continuer à tenir, à vivre un jour de plus. Depuis, ils n’avaient jamais vraiment quitté cette habitude.

Dans ses plus sombres pensées à l’époque, l’Exceed s’étaient parfois demandé(e) ce qui se passerait si lui(elle) venait à décéder. Et elle(il) n’en aimât pas ses conclusions.

 

Frosch se rapprocha du mage pour venir se coller contre son dos et l’enserrer de ses petits bras.

Il(elle) ferait tout son possible pour que Rogue sache qu’il ne serait jamais seul, quelle qu’en soit sa décision. (Quitte à rester contre lui en permanence.)

(suite)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En lisant Fairy tail, je me suis dit que la raison pour laquelle Rogue sombrerait dans les ténèbres à la mort de Frosch ne pouvait provenir que de l’attachement fusionnel créer lorsque l’un et l’autre furent seuls et faillirent mourir de faim à plusieurs reprises. Il est possible que Frosch ait développé(e) sa vitesse quand voler de la nourriture fut l’unique moyen de survivre.   
> Je pense que Rogue a subit des rejets constant du fait de la nature de sa magie, et que personne ne l’aidait par crainte des ténèbres.
> 
> Leur rencontre avec Lector et surtout Sting dont la lumière bénéficie d’une meilleure réputation en générale, leur a permit de mieux être tolérés auprès des autres. (et Sting s’en ai bien aperçut.)   
> Il suffit de voir la réaction de Sting lorsqu’il croit avoir perdu Lector pour comprendre que celle de Rogue n’en serait que plus dévastatrice. (Rogue porte Frosch dans ses bras très souvent.)


	4. day 4

Day 4 command

 

Pendant ce temps à la guide de Sabertooth…

 

Sting avait perdu l’appétit. Le départ de Rogue sans le prévenir directement lui laissait un goût amère qu’il n’arrivait pas à se défaire. Il se résonna en se disant qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un rejet, et que le mage reviendrait. Mais sa conscience ne pouvait s’empêcher de craindre le pire.

 

Yukino lui sourit de manière compatissante tout en abattant une pile de documents sur la table du bar. **Une conspiration administrative...**

 

Il grommela tout en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, dépité. Dès le début il avait su que cela ne serait pas chose aisé. Ses envies grandissantes de prouver à l’autre qu’il était un bon partenaire s’étaient surtout soldés par des actes maladroits et des paroles laissant perplexe. L’ensemble des autres mages avaient finit par lui donner quelques conseils pour adoucir son approche. (Non, faire boire quelque chose de blanc à Rogue ne va pas lui faire comprendre que tu cherches à te rapprocher de lui...c’est quoi cette logique de dragon? Complimente-le plutôt…) Comme si son compliment sur son odeur avait été mieux accueillit. (Bien essayé, juste un peu moins anim#ouch#...dragon ? La prochaine fois ? Montre lui que tu aimes sa présence.)

 

**Moins dragon ?** Sting grogna à cette idée, son instinct clairement opposé à cette concession.

 

(Ou tu peux lui demander simplement, sans détour?)

 

Sting ferma les yeux, révulsé encore plus. Ce serait abusé de sa position en tant que maître de guilde et en tant que dragon slayer. Il ne pouvait absolument pas imposer ça au mage des ombres. Rogue pourrait penser être contraint d’accepter pour rester à Sabertooth. Si quelqu’un devait partir...ce serait lui. Être maître ne lui donnait pas tout les droits, et il avait une peur constante de prendre les mauvais penchants de Jienma.

 

Le pouvoir de commander à l’ensemble des mages de Sabertooth, de les envoyer à une mort certaine, le hantait jusque dans ses cauchemars. Cela avait déjà faillit être une réalité.

 

**Rogue mérite mieux…**

 

\- Maître pleurnichard est sur le point de pleurer. Perça la voix d’Orga, nonchalant.

 

-Alors ? On veut renoncer ? Fit de son côté Minerva, appuyant avec force une punaise contre le tableau des missions.

 

-Minerva ! Interpella Yukino.

 

-On a pas le temps pour ça. Le recrutement des nouveaux membres ne va pas se faire tout seul. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

 

Sting la regarda comme frappé par la foudre.

 

-Je crois qu’il est cassé. Commenta Orga.

 

-Oh non, maître Sting ! Fit Yukino.

 

-Bâh, il va devoir s’en remettre car…

 

-STOP ! Coupa Sting.

 

Un long silence s’en suivit tandis que le mage des lumières réfléchissait à toute allure. Finalement il reprit.

 

-Vous voulez tous m’aider , n’est ce pas ? #certains levèrent un sourcil#

 

-Alors il me faut du temps libre. Je propose que M’lady, avec Rufus, vous allez vous occuper du recrutement. (Quoi ?! s’étrangla la mage.) Yukino, je compte sur toi pour la communication avec le conseil de Fiore. ( Celle-ci hocha la tête, surprise) Orga, tu vas gérer le tableau d’admission des clients. Lorsque Dobengal reviendra ce sera son tour. Je vais m’occuper exclusivement des papiers pour prendre de l’avance. Quand dites-vous ? #silence# Parfait !

 

Et Sting se leva de table, guilleret.

**Je pourrais passer plus de temps avec Rogue. Peut-être en effectuant une mission, comme avant. Ou bien lui proposer des vacances...**

 

Plongé dans ses pensées  tandis qu’il se dirigeait à son bureau , il ne vit Lector lever les pouces vers le ciel, enthousiaste, ni les autres mages lui répondre de même.  Sting commençait enfin à reprendre courage.

 

( suite)


	5. day 5

Day 5 : Hero.

 

Retour à Freesia.

 

Rogue se leva péniblement en prenant garde à ne pas déranger Frosch qui était venu dormir à ses côtés.

Alors qu’il repoussait les rideaux de la fenêtre de la chambre, il se laissa profiter de l’instant.

Il finit par réveiller l’Exceed pour prendre un petit déjeuner puis reprendre leur chemin.

Ils étaient désormais à moins de deux heures du lieu de leur mission. Avec un peu de chance, ils auraient terminé avant la fin de l’après-midi, leur laissant du temps pour se relaxer.

 

Irisea surplombait une falaise de calcaire dont la paroi donnait plein sud. Une source détournée finissait sa course en haut de la partie la plus abrupte, offrant une cascade d’eau, mais surtout, à l’aide d’un système ingénieux, irriguait des iris maintenus dans des troncs évidés suspendus au dessus du vide à l’aide de chaînes métalliques.

Ainsi soumis à la réverbération de la chaleur, les iris produisaient une huile essentielle hautement concentrée prisée du monde médicale. La lumière du soleil était donc une composante importante du processus de pousse des plantes.

 

Cependant, les habitants du village rencontraient depuis quelques semaines un étrange phénomène :

La couleur des pétales normalement d’un violet indigo profond, se délavait au levé du soleil pour atteindre un bleu pale vers midi, puis reprenaient leur couleur original à la tombée du jour.

Craignant pour la qualité de leur médicament, ils avaient édité un ordre de mission auprès de Sabertooth. (Et ce malgré la présence de Lamia scale un peu plus proche de chez eux.)

 

Ce dernier point intriguait Rogue et constituait la raison principale de son choix.

 

Après son arrivée sur place, il décida de descendre en rappel à l’aide d’une corde pour constater le processus au plus près. Les habitants avaient essayé auparavant de remonter les iris pour mieux voir et tenter d’en trouver la cause. Hélas, les fleurs retrouvaient leur couleur dès qu’elles quittaient la zone d’exposition. Il ne restait que l’option d’un mage dont l’art le protégerait alors qu’il recueillerait les observations pour les rapporter aux cultivateurs qui se chargeraient de les analyser. Typiquement le genre de travail que Rogue favorisait, qui demandait un enquêteur et non pas un mercenaire.

 

Des jeunes du village lui apportèrent le nécessaire et restèrent à le regarder faire, curieux, aux côtés de Frosch qui l’encourageait de temps en temps.

 

Le mage soupira en supportant les rayons du soleil qui était presque au zenith. La pierre blanche polie par les frottement des bacs suspendus dégageait une chaleur écrasante. Il vit, une fois arrivé à la hauteur des parterres, des stries sur les pétales qui pulsaient faiblement. En approchant sa main, les pulsations augmentèrent, les stries s’ouvrant pour devenir des bandes larges. Il retira sa main, et tout se referma. Après usage de sa magie, _on n’est jamais trop prudent,_ il ne constata aucune anomalie énergétique, ni signature malsaine.

Rogue s’intéressa ensuite à la terre, y plantant les petits bâtons/ témoins donnés auparavant par les cultivateurs. Il passa ainsi en revue la rigidité des tiges, l’éclat des feuilles, l’état des supports...selon l’ordre établit par les habitants, notant scrupuleusement les résultats dans sa mémoire.

Quand il remonta, il surprit le regard des enfants qui s’étaient écartés pour laisser la place aux adultes. Il priorisa de faire son rapport, pour prendre au plus vite un bain.( _Frosch l’avait comparé à une sardine grillé…)_

 

Bain que Rogue apprécia particulièrement. (Frosch également selon les croassements de celui/celle-ci)

 

Et tandis qu’il se relaxait, il éclata de rire soudainement.

 

Les enfants l’avaient regardé avec admiration. C’était quelque chose qui se produisait souvent en présence de Sting. Il lui suffisait d’être là, de sourire pour susciter cette réaction. Et quand sa magie s’écoulait de lui avec aisance, l’air s’électrisait autour de lui, et les témoins en étaient hypnotisés.

Le charisme de Sting ne laissait personne indifférent, donnant envie de le suivre et d’être un peu plus meilleur. Il était fait pour être à la tête d‘une guilde.

Alors que Rogue soit à l’origine d’une réaction semblable maintenant le rendait joyeux. Ça en disait long sur le changement de Sabertooth et sur lui-même.

Si il pouvait inspirer les autres en étant un bon mage, si cela permettait à d’autres d’être meilleurs, alors il n’aura pas vécut ses années d’errements pour rien.

 

 

L’ensemble des habitants le remercièrent avec profusion le lendemain à son départ. Ils avaient résolut le mystère et pouvaient reprendre leur travail afin que la récolte ne soit pas perdue.

Les enfant l’accompagnèrent un peu, posant des questions sur ce qu’il en était d’être un mage, qui était Frosch, si il y avait bien un concours du plus grand mangeur à Sabertooth, si les missions étaient « cool », quand serait publié le prochain article sur Sabertooth dans Weekly sorcière. (Est ce que se sera sur vous?)(Je vous avais dit que Sabertooth sont les meilleurs!)

Rogue et Frosch répondirent du mieux qu’ils purent , peu habitués à tant d’engouement.

 

 

Sur le chemin du retour, une fois seuls, ils eurent un sourire qui ne voulut plus partir.

 

Et si plus tard en rentrant dans le hall de la guilde, Rogue vit Sting accueillir son retour avec un peu plus d’entrain, se pressant contre lui, ou clamant qu’il porterait plus de noir désormais ;il le laissa faire : une certaine légèreté dans l’âme et un peu plus rassuré quant à ce que leur réservait l’avenir.

 

(Suite)

 

 


	6. day 6

Day 6 : Candelight/

  


C’est minuit passé, se rappela Rogue, tandis qu’il observait l’horloge mural du hall désert de sa guilde. Approximativement 1 heures du matin. Il soupira. Sting était encore resté travaillé tard, le laissant attendre avec Frosch et Lector dans leur logement. Oubliant certainement le temps qui passe. _L’oubliant_...

Non. Rogue se reprit, jeta un dernier regard circulaire, et d’une pression subtile de magie explora les endroits cachés, confirmant ainsi que le hall était vide.

Le hall, oui. Pas le bureau à l’étage.

Rogue s’y dirigea sans hésitation, avec une pointe d’agacement, qui s’évanouit lorsqu’il s’arrêta à l’entrée de la pièce.

Ce que vit le vassal des ténèbres à cet instant le fit réfléchir. L’obscurité, partout, comme un reflet orageux enveloppant chaque chose, exprimait l’impression d’une volonté sourde de dévorer tous ceux qui osaient refuser sa domination.. Et n’y avait-il pas plus sourd aux réclamations de la nuit que Sting, penché sur la table centrale, éclairé faiblement à la lueur d’une bougie. Tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu’il en ignorait également la présence d’un autre.

Rogue en eut un élan compatissant envers la nuit, partageant sa situation. Il ne savait que trop bien l’irritation sous-jacente que l’on ressentait de ne pas recevoir l’attention totale qui était dû.

Regarde-moi. Déclarait silencieusement Sting le jour, à l’unisson du ciel éclatant. Regarde-moi à chaque seconde. Suit mes pas. Dis-moi que je suis à la hauteur. Dis-moi que je suis assez pour notre guilde. Et Rogue le suivait.

Par contre, le soir venu, Rogue s’éveillait. Les ténèbres vibrantes en une multitude d’échos en sa chair, annonçant son royaume. A son tour, il clamait reconnaissance. Et quelle reconnaissance ! Dans les moments feutrés avant que le sommeil ne l’emporte, il pouvait enfin garder celui qui l’appel sans relâche le jour. En cela résidait peut-être une injustice, songeait parfois Rogue, puisque ces moments étaient courts.

Mais Sting, vassal de lumière, accroché à la pâle lueur, dédaignait ce droit de plus en plus. Rogue en concevait de la tristesse, ne sachant comment alléger sa charge qui allait toujours plus grandissante à mesure que la guilde retrouvait le droit chemin.

Rogue repoussa ses regrets. Sting avait besoin de lui maintenant.

Il se devait de l’approcher avec précaution. Ce qu’il fit après avoir calmé le trouble de ses émotions. Ainsi, il observa la beauté de son frère d’arme, encore absorbé à sa lecture, les reflets de la flamme vacillante révélant la douceur paternelle qu’arborait Sting envers les membres de sa guilde. C’était quelque chose qu’il refusait de montrer en public. Néanmoins, la nuit, elle, malgré ses protestations d’être mise à l’écart, avait le privilège de le voir. Et avec la nuit, Rogue.

Alors oui, ces moments étaient courts. Mais ils étaient précieux.

Le gardien des ténèbres se décida enfin à faire connaître sa présence en appelant gentiment l’autre mage. Celui-ci quitta son rapport, d’abord étonné, puis constatant le bureau plongé dans le noir, il fit une brève moue. Je n’ai pas vu le temps défilé, sembla-t-il murmurer faiblement.

Rogue porta une main à son épaule pour le réconforter. _Tu es pardonné_ , pensa-t-il. _Maintenant, suis-moi._

Sting se leva sans un bruit, éteignit la bougie, et nimbé de la nuit, ne quitta plus du regard son second, comme hypnotisé. _Comment n’ai-je pas reconnu son regard..._ , songea Rogue. _C’est si évident qu’il est sous l’effet de l’Engagement..._

Le gardien des ombres eut un léger sourire, tout en marchant devant l’autre, le guidant jusqu’à leur logement. Maintenant que la lueur de la bougie ne faisait plus obstacle aux ténèbres, Sting montrait toute la portée de sa confiance envers lui. Un cadeau inestimable qui avait bien faillit lui être dérobé à plusieurs reprises. Pourtant, ils étaient encore là.

Rogue referma la lourde porte de la guilde derrière son compatriote.

Il continuerait de veiller à ce que cela soit le plus longtemps possible. _Engagement ou non._

  
(suite)


	7. day 7

Day 7 ~~dawn, dusk~~. Aurore polaire

 

-Surtout garde les yeux fermés. Un peu plus à droite. Nous y sommes presque, encore quelques mètres...Maintenant il y a quelques marches et nous serons arrivés.

Rogue fit de son mieux pour garder son calme tout en suivant les instructions. Après tout, il l’avait bien cherché. N’est ce pas lui qui avait demandé à Sting de lui trouver le symbole qui les représentait à ses yeux ? Il ne s’était pas un instant douté qu’il se retrouverait les yeux fermé dans la région la plus froid qu’il soit, après avoir enduré un voyage en train (hélas!) avec Sting seulement (Frosch et Lector sous bonne garde avec ordre de ne pas quitter la guilde). Autant pour l’appréhension.

 

-Une dernière marche...voilà, nous y sommes !

D’un coup, il n’avait plus trop envie d’ouvrir les yeux.

 

Rogue pouvait percevoir qu’ils étaient en hauteur, aux abords d’une forêt de sapin, la neige épaisse recouvrant le sol, dans un endroit soumis aux vents violents. Il était transit de froid, et l’idée que pour Sting, ce qui les représentait était dans un endroit pareil…, et surtout au beau milieu de la nuit ! (Sting lui avait formellement interdit d’utiliser son pouvoir pour se repérer.) Le mage tenta de réchauffer ses mains en les frottant l’un contre l’autre, pouffant dans l’écharpe entourant son cou. Il sentait un picotement à la surface de sa peau dont il ne parvenait pas à trouver la source. La sensation étrange lui échappait. Il se mordit la lèvre, puis lui demanda, cherchant à gagner un peu de temps :

 

-Il n’y a jamais eu d’ordre de mission.

Sting acquiesça d’un murmure.

 

-Comment as-tu découvert cet endroit ?

 

Il entendit Sting se racler la gorge, gêné.

 

-La maison de Weisslogia est à quelques pas d’ici.

 

Rogue se pétrifia de surprise. D’un rire étouffé, le mage de lumière reprit.

 

-C’est ici que j’ai grandit. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il tomba malade que nous sommes descendu sur Fiore. Au départ, il me disait qu’il trouverait un remède plus au sud. En fait, il voulait juste que je trouve d’autres dragon slayers.

 

Sting lui prit ses mains, et par un sortilège, infusa de la chaleur.

 

-Weisslogia était un maître...excentrique. Il parlait souvent en métaphore, et il m’a fallut longtemps pour comprendre que ce qu’il m’a enseigné possédait un double sens, voir un triple... Tu y as beaucoup contribué.

 

Il m’a trouvé ici même. Il n’arrêtait pas de me dire que les lieux ont une mémoire, que certaines choses y sont déjà inscrites, et que si la mienne se perdait, cet endroit s’en rappellerait pour moi. Je lui répondais qu’il n’y avait rien d’autres que trois arbres et une terre gelée, comme partout ailleurs.

 

Le mage prit une inspiration.

 

-Il me rétorquait que je ne voyais que la moitié du monde. La moitié d’un repas, la moitié d’un chemin, la moitié des autres.

 

Rogue grimaça.

-Ça n’a aucun sens. Assena-t-il.

 

Cette fois le rire de Sting résonna clair.

 

-Un jour, je n’arrivais pas à dormir. Je me suis éclipsé pour venir ici. J’ai vu alors l’autre moitié, et les choses inscrites. Je ne les comprenais toujours pas, mais j’ai su leurs existences. Puis, je t’ai rencontré.Tu m’as permis de mieux percevoir l’autre moitié de tout ce qui nous entoure.Tu vivais dans l’ombre, tandis que je ne voyais que la lumière. Un repas, un chemin, une personne ne sont pas semblables selon le jour ou la nuit.

Quant aux choses dont me parlait Weisslogia…Ouvre les yeux maintenant.

 

Rogue obéit, sous le coup des révélations. Ce qu’il vit le subjugua. Jamais il n’eut écho d’un tel phénomène et l’espace d’un instant la peur que ce fut une attaque le prit. Cependant, la sérénité de Sting à ses côtés le calma.

 

Un voile étincelant brillait de vert silencieusement dans le ciel. Rogue en fut hypnotisé. Le rideau dansait, et à mesure de son mouvement, il sentit les picotements se déplacer le long de son corps.

 

-Il s’agit d’une aurore polaire. On prétend qu’il s’agit de la poussière soulevé par des renards qui jouent. Pour Weisslogia c’est la route permettant au soleil et la lune de se rencontrer.

 

Sting se plaça juste en face de lui, souriant, puis, ferma les yeux à son tour.

 

-Quand je me concentre, je sens comme une caresse tendre qui m’entoure, comme...une main qui touche finalement ma lumière sans chercher à la repousser ni à l’accaparer.

 

Il rouvrit les yeux, paraissant plus sombre. Troublé, Rogue croisa son regard.

 

-Une main comme la tienne. Termina Sting, relâchant son homologue. Les choses inscrites dans cet endroit, qui ne se révèlent qu’en ton domaine, sont la preuve que la lumière et l’ombre ne sont pas ennemis. Je savais quand je t’ai rencontré que tu serais une part importante de ma vie. Et maintenant, je suis sûr que cela peux être permanent, aussi longtemps que tu le souhaite, si...si tu le veux.

 

Rogue retourna l’ensemble des informations dans sa tête, encore sous le choc de tant de surprises. Sting avait raison, cette aurore n’était faite que pour eux, à la croisée de leurs éléments. Sting qui attendait sa réponse, et qui attendrait autant de temps qu’il le faudrait.

Le mage des ténèbres se mit lentement à sourire, reconnaissant enfin en lui des signes qu’il avait ignoré jusqu’alors. Des signes plus discrets, néanmoins présents. (Sa propension à ramener n’importe quoi de blanc à Sting, sa satisfaction de le voir porter du noir, son envie de veiller sur son sommeil, sa jalousie envers m’lady ou Natsu…)

 

Rogue grogna soudainement, honteux d’avoir été aussi aveugle et Sting recula d’un pas vivement. Ils se figèrent.

 

-Rios…

 

-Je suis un idiot. Coupa-t-il en prenant de ses deux mains le visage de Sting. Moi aussi je m’Engage. Et j’accepte, ajouta le mage tout en l'embrassant.

 

(fin)

 


End file.
